User blog:Meta07/Fanfic: Eternal Wars - Chapter 12
You can read the other chapters here Chapter 12: Dream (Warning: Long chapter ahead! No no, this is not part of the chapter's name :P) 'December 10th, 2012' 'Japana Palace, Outside, 7:00 PM' Douglas: FINALLY! We're here at last! Hey, there's someone coming! Bill: Whoa... what a great place,... I've never went to a palace before! Sean: Well I have trololololol! Bill: Shut up Sean, you are only allowed to view a corner of the palace from your barrack... Sean: Hey! At least it counts as viewing the palace, right? So I... whoa... *drools* Bill: Uh... Sean? A knight is seen coming from the palace to greet the guests Kenshi: Welcome to the Japana Palace, Appian guests! Don't worry, Aturya-tennou-sama allowed you to enter, and she told me to come here to guide you guys. Sean: *drools* Hey, if you're going to guide us anyway, may I hold your hands? Kenshi: >:( *slaps Sean's hand* No sir! Sean: *depressed* My whole life is a lie... T_T Bill: Wow, Sean! You're sure great at getting rejected! AWWW YEEAAHH! Sean: Y...YOU!!! COME BACK HERE! *chases Bill* And just like that, the group runs around and chases one another into the way to Japana Palace as Kenshi facepalms. 'Japana Palace, Throne Room, 7:30 PM' Sean & Bill: *huff puff* O hai, Aturya! Aturya: >_<" Miyu, Byzantine & Kido: '''*horrified of Sean & Bill's impoliteness* A... a... *bow* TENNOU HEIKA BANZAI! Please excuse us, tennou-sama! '''Aturya: >_>" Kenshi: *kneels* *bows* Please excuse me for bringing the guests in late, tennou-sama! I deserve the death penalty... please forgive me! *bows* Aturya: <_<" All the people above except Aturya: *gulp* Aturya: Fine fine whatever! There's a dinner party going on, just go to the dining room and enjoy it! Geez! 'Japana Palace, Dining Room, 7:35 PM' Douglas: Wow, what a great party! Sean: So this is what a royal dinner looks like huh? Bill: Uh... So, where're we supposed to sit? Byzantine: Yeah, now that you mentioned it... O_O Kohaku: Oi! *yum yum* Miyu: Ah! Kohaku! Kohaku: Aturya reserved some seats for you. You can seat on the seats near me here! Douglas: Ok, thanks! Miyu: Nice to meet you again, Kohaku! Kohaku: But it has only been less than 2 days.... >_< Sean: Huh? Where's Kenshi? I thought she'll be with us? Kohaku: Oh, Aturya-tennou-sama and Kenshi-sama have their own special table. *munch munch* Sean: Oh... T_T Aturya: (Why do I always get isolated? T_T) Sean: Why is there only Japanese food? Kohaku: *yum munch* Well what do you expect? Sean: Hey, you know I can't eat Japanese food! Kohaku: Well then get out of Japana for once! Sean: Oh yeah? Your empress invited us here in the first place! AND STOP TALKING LIKE THAT WHEN EATING, IT'S DISGUSTING! Kohaku: *slams* Stop complaining! This is not like Miyu's house! If you continue this all of us will get in big trouble! Miyu: A...anou... you two, please calm down, people are looking... Sean: Hmph! Fine! Kohaku: Oh, btw, after done eating we can go to sleep or play around in the private rooms or stay up late just for the sake of it or whatever, but Aturya will only answer our questions tomorrow in her throne room. Douglas: Well, that's ok. Waiting for a day can't be that bad. The group then enjoy their dinner, while Kohaku and Sean continue to argue but Miyu manages to keep them down. 'Japana Palace, Kohaku's Temporary Room, 8:30 PM' After done eating dinner, the group goes to the bedroom area to play at Kohaku's room before going to their own temporary rooms to sleep. Douglas: Whoa, what a huge bedroom! It's even larger than my apartment! Kohaku: Yup. It's a royal room after all, but there's only a dual bed though. Sean: Hmph, that's about as large as my barrack's bedroom. Kohaku: Yeah, right, you just have to flame me all the time right? I bet your barrack's bedroom is for 20 people... or more. It's for your whole platoon, right? Miyu: Anou... you two... Douglas: (Ugh I want to kick either Kohaku or Sean out of the group!... I'll go with Sean.) Bill: Well anyway, who want to play poker? Douglas, Sean, Kido & Kohaku: '''Me! '''Sean: Wait, I take back my words! I don't want to play with this b**ch! Kohaku: Well so am I! Douglas: (Ugh...) Byzantine: Well then, who want to play video games with me? :3 Kohaku: Ok then, I'll play JRPGs with Byzantine. You can stay here and play cards with your friends! Sean: Fine. In fact, I'm really glad! Miyu: Stop it already! Douglas: What about you, Miyu? Miyu: Well, I think maybe I'll play the piano over there... *Heavenly piano BGM played by Miyu* Douglas: Wow, that's great! Ok, let's start our little party! As the party starts, completed with BGM from Miyu, a hideous girl with short blue hair and an eye patch suddenly enters the room. ???: Huh! There's a party here! Douglas: Uh... who are you? Miyu: Well, wanna join? *smiles* ???: I am the great Goddess of Fate! Huh! Ah! You guys dare using spellcards to summon a demon together?! Sean: Huh? ???: Unacceptable! I'll use the power of the Goddess to eliminate this ritual! Bill: Wait, what?! ???: Hikarius Elmasta, Expellius Ultimae! Charge! Douglas: Eh? ???: Ok, the ritual is broken! Now whatever you do with your spellcards, demons can't be summoned! Your evil plan has been spoiled! Sean: What bullsh*t are you talking about?! Kenshi suddenly charges into the room then pinches the mysterious girl's ears, while forcing her to go away. Kenshi: Gnnnh... Return to your room! I've told you many times that you shouldn't go into the guests' rooms! ???: Ow ow ow ow ow! Evil Councillor, dastardly overseer! Kenshi: CUT IT OUT ALREADY!!! Ahaha... sorry, guys. Never mind her, please just continue your party. *grabs Azura's hands* Return to your room now! *leaves room with mysterious girl* Everyone: O_O... Sean: Uh... just who was her? Douglas: Well, who knows? Oh well, let's just continue. Here's my hand! Sean: Oh dammit, I can't beat that! And so the group happily parties inside Kohaku's room, not knowing that Kenshi is sighing in the background... 'December 11st, 2012' 'Japana Palace, Observatory, 1:00 AM' When everyone else has already slept, Kenshi is shown standing on the observatory on top of the Japana Palace. Then an unusual gust of wind appears: a helicopter approaches her and lands on the helipad nearby, and a certain pilot comes out. Kenshi: ...They're already coming, right? Haruka: Yes... *sigh* I've found Deshion forces on the outskirts of Kasai-no-Omori, and it seems they've developed some scary weapons too... Especially their air force, it's... so illusionary, I don't even know what to tell... just... beware of stealth fighters. Kenshi: I see... *sigh* Haruka: So... should we report it to Aturya-tennou-sama right now? Kenshi: *closes eyes* hmm... *opens eyes* Aturya has known about it already, I'm sure of it, but I'm gonna report it anyway, just for being a knight. Haruka: Ok then... I'll return to my room then. *walks to her room* Oh, and... *stops when she's next to Kenshi* I don't know who's really behind all this, but we're dealing with something realy serious this time. Decker is now a force so powerful that I doubt we can really beat. Kenshi: *closes eyes* *opens eyes* Well, our guests here are our only hope... Especially Miyu and Kohaku, they'll help "her" deal the finishing blow to Decker, I'm sure of it! Haruka: Ok then, ja ne! As Haruka walks back to her room, Kenshi still stands there on the observatory, then she closes her eyes and sighs. 'Japana Palace, Dining Room, 7:00 AM' Douglas: Well I just can't get enough of these royal food! *munch munch* Kohaku: Well we're sur lucky to be royal guests huh?! *munch munch* Haruka then comes to their table and taps Douglas Haruka: Hello foreign guys! Douglas: Oh hey, Haruka! Hi! Haruka: Well, I'm just here to say... be careful. Douglas: Huh? Haruka: *taps Douglas again* Ja ne! Douglas: What does she mean by that? Kohaku: ... Douglas: Uh... Kohaku? Kohaku: Just continue our meal. We'll then ask Aturya-tennou-sama about everything after that. Douglas: Ok... 'Japana Palace, Throne Room, 8:00 AM' Douglas: Ok... here goes nothing! Kohaku, Miyu, Byzantine, Kido: *kneels* *bow* TENNOU HEIKA BANZAI! Aturya: Ok, ok, you can rise. Kohaku, Miyu, Byzantine, Kido: Doumo arigatou gozaimashita, tennou-sama! *stands up* (translation: Thank you very very much, Empress!) Aturya: >_> So, what is it that you need, ambassadors? Douglas: Uh... well... we're hardly ambassadors, but we do have some questions. First, Your Majesty, can you please answer me why is Deshion allying with Bloons Empire? Aturya: Well... I'm pretty sure that... Deshion themselves don't care about Bloons Empire one bit. Douglas: Huh? Aturya: Deshion's Premier, Decker Damon, is a very selfish and manipulative man. I'm sure he just allies with Bloons Empire because he's heard they're developing an ultimate weapon. That weapon, combined with Deshion's mass-produced hi-end war weapons, will make them unstoppable. Then when they've got the whole world, he'll steal Bloons Empire's ultimate weapon and use it against themselves to claim the world all for himself. Douglas: Oh, so that's it... Oh, and who's that Retsa'ta'ishogashi something guy? Aturya: It's Retzah'ta'Ijzogara. Well, it's just his nickname, his real name is Zareth Demonov. And he is... *sigh* Decker's old Premier. The Group: WHAT?! Aturya: Well... more than 10 years ago, before the fifth Bloons War, Japana was ruled by my father, and Deshion was ruled by Zareth. Douglas: Hmm... yes, and? Aturya: But then Deshion got a huge famine and a great financial crisis, and they got low on resources. Desperated, Zareth decided to go to Japana to ask my father for help, because Japana was very rich and technologically advanced at the time. Sean: And? Aturya: Then, when my father sent some ambassadors there to negotiate the help, Decker, then one of Zareth's henchmen, saw the chance to claim the rich and futuristic land of Japana. And so he kidnapped Zareth, that's child's play for him, took his Premier title, and told his henchmen to kill him. The Group: WHAT?! O_O Aturya: And then, as the new Premier, he declared the Japanese ambassadors invaders, thus starting the first Deshion-Japana war to claim Japana for himself. My father died in the war, and thus I was elected as the new Empress. Douglas: Woah... Aturya: As for Zareth, he managed to survive Decker's henchmen's attack using his earth energy, you saw it. However, Decker saw that he can use Zareth for defensive and distracting purposes in the war, so he let him live, but he installed a monitoring and self-exploding device on Zareth's back which let Decker know what Zareth's doing, and if he shows a sign of rebellion he'll instantly get destroyed. If you remove his brown cape, you'll see it. Douglas: That's terrible! Aturya: And so Zareth left Deshion and wandered in the Alondehuay Bay. Then he met a native tribe on an island. Seeing how they're too tired building caves that'll take years to finish. He decided to use his earth magic to create stone houses for them, and thus they declared him the leader, or rather, Earth God, of the tribe. Kohaku: Oh, so that's it... Aturya: Oh, and that's not the end! About the Deshion Crisis that led to all this... it turns out Decker made that crisis by secretly funding Bloons Empire's weapons for their fifth war, thus making the Deshion government go bankrupt! Douglas: WHAT?! X( Miyu: That's terrible! Bill: So he's behind all this?! >:( Sean: I wanna rip him apart then display his heart on my desk then uses his meat to cook a party! >:( Aturya: Actually,... that's exactly what he did with Eona. Sean: Argh, LE'TS GO KILL HIM RIGHT NOW! Aturya: Wait, you can't go straight to Deshion from here! Sean: Ugh... ok then. Kohaku: Also, Tennou-sama,... what's this "gate" you talked about? Aturya: Hm? Oh, the Dream Gate! Wait... Kenshi, bring her here! Kenshi: Roger that, tennou-sama. Kenshi then leaves the throne room, then returns a while later while dragging a mysterious girl with an eyepatch. ???: Ow ow ow ow ow! Evil Councillor! Huh! *looks at Aturya* *points at Aturya* Evil Council Leader! Kenshi: *slaps* I told you many times to show some respect to Tennou-sama! ???: Ooowww.... Aturya: *sigh* Sean: Hey, it's that girl from last night! Who's she? Aturya: Well, ambassadors, meet Hikarume Azura the Delusional Monkey. Sean: Uh... hi? Azura: I'm not a Delusional Monkey, I'm the Goddess of Fate desu! Prepare to see my wrath DESU! Bill: Yeah yeah whatever... Byzantine: *sigh* Argh... Aturya: I have always wondered why she always believe she has supernatural powers when she obviously doesn't, so I had Roma analyze her, and she told me that maybe her power can be unlocked in the Dream World, a place that can only be visited with a Dream Gate, a portal that will be formed when a very strong space portal and a very strong time portal merge. Kohaku: So... that's why you called us here, tennou-sama? To unlock Azura's power? Aturya: Yes, but you're too weak to do that for now, so we'll have to wait. Kohaku: I see... Bill: Oh, btw, who's Roma? Aturya: Ah, she's our top magician. Bill: Cool! Can we meet her? Aturya: ...Not now. And by the way,... I believe you've already met her! Bill: Huh? Suddenly a knight rushes into the throne room with a horrified face. Aturya: What is it? Knight: *huff puff* T..tennou-sama... Deshion's forces... THEY'RE ALREADY HERE! Everyone looks outside of the palace to find a grand army of Deshion infantry troops heading towards the heart of Japana itself. Douglas: How come they're already here?! I didn't see any battle going on in the way except the one in Kasai-no-Omori! Byzantine: It's simple. There're many ways to Ikoto, they probably went a different route. Douglas: Oh... Aturya: *sigh* Here they are. Kenshi, attack! We'll protect this place at all cost! *raises sword* ADVANCE! Kenshi: '''Hai! Kenshi then calls her troops, and knights suddenly pop out everywhere from the bushes around the palace and begins ambushing the Deshion infantry, as well as forming a defensive barrier for the palace. '''Sean: Wow, you've already prepared for this? Aturya: *walks off her throne* I'm the Empress for a reason, you know. Anyway, this is no time to talk... Suddenly, a chinook copter appears, leading the Deshion forces. From there, the Deshion general speaks. Daryan: Surrender now, Aturya! You have been sieged! If you surrender now, you may die less painfully! Aturya: Hmph, ridiculous! We'll never surrender to the likes of you! And death is death, what's the different between a less painful death and a more painful one after you're in heaven? Since we've already defeated you before, we'll sure defeat you now! Daryan: Hmph! Don't force us to use "it". Troops, ATTACK! 'Japana Palace, Battlefield, 9:30 AM' As the Deshion troops attack, the Japanese knights use their swords to repel their bullets and counterattack very unrealistically skillfully. But, since they can't attack from far away except for Kenshi and Aturya herself (who have an Energy Sword and a Mirage Excalibur, respectfully), eventually Deshion has the upper hand and the Japana forces get repelled back. Then Kenshi nods her head, and some knights nod their heads after her, and then eventually the whole Japana force nod theird heads (wut?). And then half of then puts away their swords and change to rifle guns to spam bullets towards the Deshion troops. They then line up, and the ones with the swords stand in the front, acting as a shield (since their swords can somehow block bullets in this fanfic just because they're so awesome), close-ranged counterattack, and trench for the riflemen behind them. And so, with a crazy tactic like that, they've got the upper hand. Daryan: Hey WTF?!!! I thought you were knights?! O_O Kenshi: :3 Well, knights or not, everyone has to advance together with technology, you know... :3 Daryan: Argh! Fine then, Step 2! Suddenly some howitzer shells hits the Japana troops and they horrified: the infamous Deshion Cavalier tanks have arrived! Kenshi: Ugh... we can't beat tanks like this! Aturya: Don't worry, we have a Step 2 too! *uses her phone* Hate, now! Many division of futuristic tanks and artilleries then arrive from behind the palace and begin attack the Cavaliers: Hate and her experimental weapons have arrived! Hate: The anti-tank forces are here, tennou-sama! Yoru: HATE-CHAAAAAN~!!! Douglas: O_O AUGHRH! WHAT THE F**K?! Where were you all this time?! Yoru: What? I've always been with you since we met at the dojo! I've followed you all the way from the lab! I just don't get any line! Kido: *raises hand* (I don't get any line too but that's just because I'm the stereotypical quiet type!) Douglas: Well then, stop scaring me like that! Bill & Sean: -_-" Srsly... Yoru: Scumbag Meta... Hey! There're many characters, you know! Well anyway, with the help of Hate and her experimental anti-tank weapons, the Japana forces have got an upper hand again. Frustrated with this, Daryan decides to take it one step further Daryan: Well then, begin the third step! Huh? Aturya: MIRAGE EXCALIBUR! Daryan: Hmph... The chinook copter easily dodges Aturya attacks beforehand and so the ground cracked from Aturya's sword. Daryan: Little kitty... unlike Zareth, we know all your little tricks. Now eat my lead! *spams bullets and missiles towards Aturya* Aturya: Argh... *dodge and repel bullets* (We should really stop shouting our attacks' names out loud! T_T) Then Aturya looks at the coast (if you remember it right, then Japana Palace is a coastal palace), just to find many Trident destroyers and other battleships heading towards the palace. Hate: It's no good, tennou-sama! My weapons here are specially designed to fight against ground targets, they won't be as effective against them, plus the Cavalier tanks are already overwhelming! Aturya: *continues dodging bullets* (Gnnnh... come here already...) Then, many Oukahana mini-fighters come and sink one of the Trident destroyers, to Aturya's rejoice. The Umibouzu and its destroyers have arrived! Mizuki: Sorry I'm late, tennou-sama! Moushiwake arimasen deshita (really really really formal "sorry")! Aturya: Don't worry Mizuki, you're our savior! (And God stop with the lengthy boring unnecessary "formal" phrases already! T_T) And then the Japana side gets the upper hand again because you-know-why. Daryan: Grrrrrr.... I'm very angry now! *spams bullets everywhere* Deshion Soldier: *grazes random bullet* Hey, why are you hitting us too?! >:( Daryan: Aha... ahaha... *maniacal laugh* Chinook Pilot: *gulp* :SS Daryan: *twisted face* Well then, begin the final phase! ... ... Random Owl: Hooot! Hooot! Bill: ... *looks up* Hey, when did it suddenly gets so silent?! Anyway here's my hand! *Hands a royal flush* AAWWWW YEEEAAHH!! Kohaku: What the?! YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN PLAYING POKER ALL THIS TIME WHEN I'M BUSY CREATING PORTALS TO HOLD THEM BACK?!!! >:( Daryan: ... ...*facepalm* (Be faster next time, please...) Aturya: Hmmm... argh! *dodges bullet* Aturya turns her head just to find a black fighter aircraft suddenly appears in a flash to shoot her then suddenly disappears. Daryan: GOOD LORD YOU'RE HERE AT LAST! >:( Hah! Now you have no chance against my experimental Illus 5 stealth fighters! Kohaku: Gnnnh... where are they? AH! An Illus 5 suddenly appears above Kohaku and injures her Kohaku: @U(H#@*h92hf379f(32 Why is it... *)@*#@JF*JH(FH always me?!!! The (Not So) Main Group: *level 8 facepalm* As the Illus 5s arrive, the Deshion forces turn the tables, and wreak havoc on the Japana side when they can do nothing about the stealth fighters. Mizuki: Tennou-sama, even my Oukahanas can't detect anything. Their stealth system... it's just so good! Aturya: Gnnh... the only one who can save us now... Daryan: Hah! Also, eat this! Daryan's chinook copter then picks up a Cavalier tank, and drop it right on the palace. The tank then wreaks havoc inside the palace itself, causing massive chaos! Aturya: NO! KENSHI! HATE! DISPATCH IT! Kenshi & Hate: HAI! *send troops to dispatch* Aturya: Gnnnh... where are you... Suddenly an Apache copter rises from right behind the palace along with other miscellaneous copters and fighters. Haruka: TENNOU-SAMA! I'VE JUST FOUND OUT A WAY TO DISPATCH THE STEALTH FIGHTERS NOW! That's why I'm late, moushiwake arimasen deshita! Aturya: Great! Whatever you have to do, destroy them now! (And God no need to apologize! >_>) Daryan: Hmph... really? We'll see... Aturya then observes the monitor carefully, and a dim line flashes on the radar Haruka: Copter 7, shoot at that location, now! Copter 7 Pilot: Uh... what location, daichou? Haruka: *facepalms* I thought I've already told you how to use this system?! And I'm too lazy to tell you the position code all the time! Copter 7 Pilot: Ah! Hai, daichou (leader)! *shoots at who-knows-where* Then, an Illus 5 appears... burnt and falling down. Haruka: YES! IT WORKS! >w< Daryan: *shocked* No... no way! You must be just that lucky! Illus 5s! Many Illus 5s then fly towards Haruka's forces to battle them... supposedly. We just can't see anything, but all of them get burnt and fall down after some time. Daryan: NO WAY! *traumatized* You... how can this be?! I'VE SPENT A VERY LONG TIME DEVELOPING THAT GODDAMN STEALTH FIGHTER! Just how can they fail on their first mission?! GAAAARGH!!! Haruka: Hah! I've spent a very long time developing this new radar system too! It can analyze every small distortions in the air current, thus revealing your Illus 5s' movement no matter how stealthy they are, and thus from that movement I can deduct your Illus 5's position! Now that your Illus 5 is useless, you're our only concern now! Together, we'll beat you in no time! Daryan: Aha... ahaha... *grins* You're one of that lame guardians group for a reason, huh? Anyway, beat me in no time? Are you sure of that? Silly girl... Haruka: What are you talking about? *looks down* *terrified* The Japana troops are almost entirely eliminated from the battle, with only the commanders and a few miscellaneous troops barely surviving. Aturya is injured, and most of the Palace has collapsed from the dropped Cavaliers from the chinook. Aturya: *looks at Haruka* *smiles* *collapses* Haruka: TENNOU-SAMA! Mizuki: There're just... too many of them... *transmission lost* Haruka: No... no way... Daryan: Hah! *grins* You see, little girl? You thought your forces were so strong, yet the fact is that they're also all exhausted! You're right. The only ones left that matter are me... and YOU! Haruka: Ugh... you... you BASTARD! I CAN DESTROY TENS OF YOUR SILLY CHINOOK AT ANY TIME! Haruka then spams many machingun bullets and missiles from her Apache copter, and the Chinook is shown constantly shrouded in a large bunch of small explosions. Haruka: DIE! DIE! DIE! *spams missiles* *many more small explosions occur* Sean: *watches "fireworks"* Wow... that's hysteric! Haruka: *stops spamming missiles* huff... puff... a... ahaha... As the smoke clears, the Chinook appears... completely unharmed except for some scratches on the body! Haruka: WHAT?! Daryan: Hah! Nice try, girl! But this copter is armored with the super-thick indestructible Deshium alloy! There's no way your tiny missiles can break it! Daryan then shoots a missile which breaks Haruka's Apache's right wing, who's sitting there in a loss of words. Haruka: *soulless eyes* I...I... *copter falls down* I... Random Fighter Pilot: DAICHOU! A fighter then flies towards the Apache and manages to rescue Haruka, who jumped off (more like dropped off) the Apache before it explodes. Haruka: I... *ragdoll mode* Fighter Pilot: DAICHOU! PLEASE PUT YOURSELF TOGETHER! Haruka: I... Fighter Pilot: Daichou... *sob* Daryan: Ok, remaining troops, STORM THE CASTLE! As the Deshion troops storm the Japana Palace when all hope is seemingly lose, a mysterious, cloaked figure appears. That red cloak seems familiar to many people... U.N.Owen: Senbonzakura no Kamikaze! (Godly Wind of a Thousand Sakuras) A storm of spinning sakura-shaped blades appear, which injure or kill many Deshion troops, so they fail to storm the castle. Aturya: *barely wakes up* R...Roma? U.N.Owen: Tengoku no Koe! (Voice of Heaven) *U.N.Owen can now communicate with anyone she wants!* Haruka! Haruka! Can you hear me? Haruka: Y...yes? U.N.Owen: I have a spell that can end this! But it needs a long time to charge and aim, can you use your remaining fighters to lock the Chinook there and buy time? Haruka: YAY! Of course, just wait for a bit! All right, here goes! Fighter 2, 5, 6 and 8, go to its sides and shoot it to annoy it! All the remaining copters, aim at its rotors and keep shooting them! Yaaaa! U.N.Owen: Good! *charges something up* *sigh* Hang in there, Japana... The fighters then shoot the Deshion Chinook to create a smoke screen and hold it in place, when the copters shoot its rotors to temporarily disable then after a while, but they always recover just a few seconds afterwards (since they're also coated in Deshium (lol most unoriginal alloy name ever), they're very hard to disable, and when they are disabled the damage is also actually very small), so the Chinook can't drop to the ground. Haruka: We can't... hold on... much longer... *fighter gets shot* PLEASE HURRY UP! Gnnnh... U.N.Owen: Hang in there... After a while, U.N.Owen's index finger is covered with a small, condensed orb of energy. U.N.Owen: Ok, here goes! *points finger at the Chinook* Kyuushi no Railgun! (Railgun of Sudden Death) A bright, abrupt beam then emerges from U.N.Owen's finger, then hits the Deshion Chinook. The Chinook is then disabled from the shot, and fall down. Daryan: No, this can't be! *ejects self* Bye bye, suckers! *uses jetpack to escape* Chinook Pilot: Wait, what about me?! AAAAHH! *Chinook explodes* *dies* With their commanding copter destroyed and their main storming troops killed or disabled from the Senbonzakura no Kamikuze, the remaining few Deshion soldiers then retreat: Japana is safe once again! Aturya: Roma... doumo...arigatou gozaimashita (thank you very very much). You saved us,... you saved Japana. U.N.Owen: *uncloaks* Are you ok, Tennou-sama? Sorry I was late. The news arrived quite lately. Aturya: (Finally, someone who can apologize normally >w<) No, don't mind it, don't mind it at all. When uncloaked, U.N.Owen is revealed to be a woman who looks similar to Byzantine, but has twin pigtails instead of just straight hair, and her clothes are completely different. She wears some sort of priestess robe consisting of a white dress inside and a red... eh... collar-robe or something :S (sorry, don't know the word), and she also wears a red beret. Bill: Hey, she has revealed herself at last! (This sounds wrong somehow... :S) Byzantine: Wait... Onee-san?! U.N.Owen: Huh? Ah, Byzantine! Bill: That's your sister? O_O Byzantine Onee-san! You were an undercover magician who works for Aturya all this time?! I thought you were missing! O_O U.N.Owen: Uh...uhm...yeah, sorry I didn't tell you earlier, it was so urgent... *sweats* Aturya: Well, let me re-introduce her then. This is Roma Devana, the Elite Guardian of Magic, and the last of the four Sakura Guardians! Roma: Well, hi again. Douglas: Nice to meet you,... a second time, Roma. Roma: Well, now you can go to Deshion to continue your quest! Sean: Right, I want to beat that Decker guy to death! Bill: Uh,... but, how can we get there? Aturya: Hmm... Deshion has blocked transportation between itself and Japana for obvious reasons, so there's no way to get there by normal means. However, Hate and Haruka have developed a stealth passenger aircraft that would let us transport some secret troops to Deshion, we have an ally there that would let us land. There'll be a flight soon. Haruka: Oi! Haruka then appears together with a huge black stealthy version of a Boeing. Haruka: Wanna go? You guys get a free pass for First Class! Sean: Hell yeah, First Class FTW! Screw the Economy Class. Haruka: Well then, come on board! Aturya: Oh! Wait, ambassadors! Douglas: Yes? Aturya: '''Before you go, I'd like to give you something. Aturya then gives Douglas a sword-shaped badge, like the gear badge Eldric gave him... '''Douglas: It's the... Sword key. Aturya: *smiles* Good luck. Haruka: Oi! Hurry up! Douglas: Ok, ok! 'Stealth Boeing, 5:00 PM' Haruka: This is your captain Haruka speaking! Please fasten your seat belt, your lifevest is on blah blah etc. etc. etc. in short, just keep yourself alive, ok? Sean: Yeah... *drinks wine* This is the best... Bill: Great, this fanfic's rating has just increased to M from all the battle, bloodpukes and now alcoholic reference... Flight Assistant: Uhm... sir, what would you like for your food and beverages? Bill: Oh, uh... give me curry and hot chocolate, please. Thank *looks up* Mizuki?! Mizuki: Umhm. *smiles* *walks away* Bill: Wow... now that I think about it, she looks extremely lovely, especially in that maid costume! ... Wait, why is a flight assistant wearing a maid costume?! :S Haruka: Alright, to Deshion here we go! '--CHAPTER 12 END--' '--ARC I: ALLIANCE END--' Profiles Unlocked/Updated! Zareth Demonov the Earth Monkey, Age 72: Nicknamed Retzah'ta'ijzogara, he was the former Premier of the Deshion Union until Decker betrayed him, took his title and planned to assassinate him. However, he survived the assassination plot, and Decker allowed him to live, but he can be eliminated instantly at any time if he shows any sign of rebel. He then leaves Deshion and becomes the leader and Earth God of a native tribe in Alondehuay Bay. Hikarume Azura the Delusional Monkey, Age 16: A delusional ordinary girl who claims to be the Goddess of Fate. However, Roma said that she really does have some hidden powers, which can only be unlocked from the Dream Worl. Decker Damon: The current Premier of Deshion Union. He's a very manipulative, cruel and selfish man. He betrayed Zareth to take the throne, and he was the one behind the Deshion Crisis which caused all the troubles between Deshion and Japana, and he made that crisis because he funded the Bloons' weapons for their 5th war! Roma Devana the Danmaku Monkey, Age 28: Aturya's strongest henchwoman, the Elite Guardian of Magic, and the last of the four Sakura Guardians. She's Byzantine's older sister, and she has worked as an undercover magician under the name U.N.Owen. She played a crucial role in the previous Bloons Wars, and she was the one who first discovered the Bloons' Utopiae Weapon plan. Gyoukoshido Aturya the Saber Monkey, Age 24 (Updated): Updated age and family name. Also, she became the Empress of Japana in the previous war when she was only a teenage girl (14 years old), when her father died in the war. As she was too young, she had Roma and a certain woman as her consultants at the time. --COMMENTARY-- Sean: Wow, that was long! Hmm... I still want to beat that Decker guy to death. Douglas: WOAH! Roma is older than Aturya?! O_O Roma: What? Why is it so surprising? Douglas: Well, it's just that... after seeing the young guardians Haruka and Mizuki, I thought Aturya must be the oldest or at least the most experienced of the bunch... Roma: Well, you don't have to be old to be good. Bill: HEY! Now that I've reread the chapter, why didn't we realize there was a guy named Daryan in that chinook all along?! O_O Byzantine: Well uh... I think there're 2 ways to explain: 1. The logical way: Since he was in the copter all the time, we didn't know what he looks like, nor his name unless we read the name before his lines, which is impossible for an in-universe character. 2. The maybe-more-actual way: Meta just don't want us to know and/or react just for the sake of storytelling. Bill: Oh... btw, Sean, how old are you? Sean: Me? Oh. I'm... uh... HEY! Why haven't Meta updated our ages yet?! Douglas: Well because laziness that's why. Sean: Geez... Technical Weapons Dartling Squad Member: Uhh... commander? Raymond: Yes? Dartling Squad Member: Why are you hear on the viewer's seat? I thought it's your part-time job to manage this part? Raymond: Why should I care?! I quitted! Probably a Japanese is going to show up there and explain the new weapons anyway! Dartling Squad Member: But... Hate: Ohayou~ minna-san! (Good morning everyone!) Please let me introduce the new major weapons that showed up in this chapter today, ok? First, let's start with Deshion's new stealth fighter, the Illus 5, ok? Raymond: See? Dartling Squad Member: Oh... Hate: Ok, here we go! Illus 5 Experimental Fighter: A stealth fighter developed by Daryan Blazer and many prototypes were built like 2 days ago or something. Then, they were all sent to the Japana Palace for the battle shown in this chapter. It's completely invisible both for the naked eye and the current radar systems, and it only flashes for a very short time when it attacks. Speaking of its attack, it can releases a whole storm of bullets in every directions! You may also call it a slightly modified version of a 2/3 Monkey Ace. Raymond: Good show, girl! *claps claps* Continue! Hate: Ok, then, uhm..., we'll go to Haruka's Apache she used for this battle. APC-7I "Houou" Apache Dartship: A heavy assault copter developed in Japana about 1 year ago. It has very well-plated armor, killer rotor, advanced radar system, and many guns and "Stinger" missile launchers that can launch huge streams of bullets and missiles at any time! If the Spectre is more used for strategic combat or long-commute-range combat, then the Houou is generally used for quick response or local combat, as it's much slower and can't travel far, but much more battle-focused. The APC-7I version is a slight improvement over the normal APC-7 version, as it is installed with a special air-current-analyzing-system developed by Haruka herself. Btw, it's a variant of a 4/2 Heli Pilot. Raymond: *yawn* Hate: Ok, and here's the last and most important one of all, Daryan's Chinook! CT-R3 Assault Chinook Copter: A top-of-the-line heavy transport copter that's extremely really very heavily-armored with a new kind of nigh-indestructible alloy called Deshium! But don't be fooled by the "transport copter" word I said earlier, this thing is armed to the teeth! Like the Houou, it's armed with many machinegun and missile launchers, except that it's armed with the "Slayer" missiles, a much stronger, but slower, kind of missile, not Houou's mini "Stinger" missiles. Even the Houou's firepower is completely useless against this Chinook! For that reason, it's used personally by Daryan as a command copter and also to transport Cavalier tanks over a long distance without getting harmed. It's a variant of a 4/4 Heli Pilot! Raymond: *spits water* WOAH! 4/4?! Hate: Well, that's all for today. Mata ne! (lit. "another time", a common phrase for "bye") Fanfic-Only Skills 'Roma Devana' *'Senbonzakura no Kamikaze (Godly Wind of a Thousand Sakuras):' Creates a storm of thousands of sakura-shaped blades for mass-eliminating weak targets! *'Tengoku no Koe (Voice of Heaven):' Allows Roma to temporarily communicate with anyone she wants! *'Kyuushi no Railgun (Railgun of Sudden Death):' Charges up for a long time then aims at the target, then shoot a bright, condensed beam. The attack can only hit 1 target and takes a long time to charge, but its firepower is uncanny! It can even destroy the CT-R3 in one shot! Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics